


It Never Does Go Away

by pikeisaman



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikeisaman/pseuds/pikeisaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short work from Cameron's perspective. It's hard dealing with teenage crushes, especially if your crush is Ferris Bueller (insensitive asshole extraordinaire).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Does Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please to pardon all grammar mistakes, I would say that English was my second language but that's a lie. Feel free to criticize.

They do it on Ferris’s bed, quick and quietly so as not to rouse suspicions with Ferris’s parents (or worse, his sister).  No clothes come off, it’s little more than mutual masturbation between friends. They don’t even kiss until the end, when Cameron comes first, gasping silently for air, and Ferris pulls his head down, loaning him some of his. Ferris writes it off as forgettable. He’s not even concerned that Sloane will find out and be upset, because she already knows about how it is with Cameron (the guy needs to get laid, seriously) and doesn’t care.

Cameron thinks that Ferris has the biggest brown eyes that he has ever seen.

It’s pretty heartbreaking when your crush doesn’t like you back. It’s torture when your crush has a quickie with you and doesn’t even care enough about it to keep it a secret from his girlfriend. Sloane teases him about it lightly, but not too often because Cameron suspects she realizes what it’s like more than Ferris ever will.

Ferris sometimes mockingly gives Cameron kisses on the cheek, and Cameron can feel the warmth for hours afterwards. Sometimes he masturbates (in his own bed), and he thinks about what it would be like to kiss Ferris Bueller. To really kiss him, to make out furiously with him until they’re both left with bruised swollen lips and satisfied grins on their faces.

Mostly he doesn’t though, because masturbating always leaves him with a sense of shame, and masturbating to Ferris just leaves him empty and cold. 

Ferris has been hinting at a threesome with Sloane, and Cameron thinks that he can just go straight to hell with that idea. Feeling Ferris’s weight on him, his breath against his neck had been bad enough. Having Sloane there in the background, naked, judging him? No thanks.

Cameron goes away to college, and he thinks it’ll get better. It doesn’t.


End file.
